User blog:Awesomeperson110/Crystal Spirit Main 6! (audition thing)
I give credit for this audition idea to whoever thought of this idea originally lolz The Crystal Spirits xD So basically what I'm going to do is an MLP story. I felt that an Element of Harmony story will kinda be unoriginal so I made this up. I still am gonna build up a main 6 Elements of Harmony who'll make cameos in the plot of this story so yeah.. So basically, you guys who watched the Canterlot Wedding season finale know how Twilight and Cadance got trapped in the Canterlot Caverns? And how fake Cadance ( Chrysalis) said that greedy unicorns who wanted the crystals inside were trapped in forever? Well, I felt that story was somewhat incomplete. Why would unicorns want the gems there if they could hunt down Rarity's ancestor or something to go hunt them for them? So I made up a story revolving around that. It goes like this: In the depths of the Canterlot Cavern lie six crystals. Not ordinary crystals. They are magic crystals that control the aspects of the pony world. The crystals of Time, Space, Balance, Dimension, Love, and Life. If one was broken that aspect would be broken. But the crystals could not be broken manually. The spirits of each crystal were in chosen ponies. To kill those ponies you kill what they represent. So like if you kill Life everyone will die. But why would one want to kill those crystals if it would affect them? If they didn't come from the pony world, that's who! If they had held a grudge against Celestia and her subjects, that's who! Lavender Brush is a Crystal Spirit- she controls and represents the crystal of Life. She is the weakest pony out of all of the crystal spirits- but she controls the true deficit power of the pony world. And she doesn't even know it. But it is almost Renew Season- the time in every hundred years that the Crystals had to be renewed with magical power. But how will that be possible... if the crystals are stolen? So yeah! I need more ponies. This was a comic contest on DC, and Rusty was the only one on the wikia that entered at the time. She asked for the blue crystal, which represented Time. Kitty asked second when I first presented the idea and asked for Space so she first gets that. The parts I need are: *Crystal Spirit of Balance: Neon Note and Glitch Gamer ( Hehe if you're wondering why there's two you'll see... It's balance) *Crystal Spirit of Dimension: Flare Chaser *Crystal Spirit of Love: Light Spectrum *Mystery Helper: Nova *Hostage 1: Curly Quills *Hostage 2: Autumn Leaf *Hostage 3: Lysandre ( Okay Rusty if you insistt) Mention in the comments which part yew want! P.S: The hostages are epic spies if you're thinking "psshh who would wanna audition for that?" Please include a picture of your MLP in the comments! Also, include in which order you would like the parts. Put first the part you would like the most, and last the one you would least like. Those are the main-semi main characters. I would like to include everyone who asks, so if you don't land a part you'll make a cameo. Also include a bio and why you'd like the part. Thanks everyone, and bye! OKIE ALL PARTS TAKEN :D I'M STILL ACCEPTING OCS TO APPEAR IN THE STORY, SO IF CHU WANT YOUR OC IN IT COMMENT BELOW BYE NOW Category:Blog posts